As a group of investigator representing such diverse disciplines as biochemistry, geology, epidemiology, and ecology, we share a common goal to understand, assess and attenuate the adverse effects on human health resulting from environmental exposure to toxic metals. We are intrigued and excited by the challenge of the enormously complex multiple facets to the problem and are committed to nurturing a truly synergistic research environment. As subscribers to the notion that the greatest discoveries in biomedical and basic science research are often catalyzed by the collision between two or more disparate perspectives, we celebrate the distinctive languages, techniques, and models of thought that each individual rings to the table, and we anticipate that our studies will lead to major insights and advances in understanding and mitigating the impact of toxic metals on human health. Clearly, the intellectual ferment generated by our multi- disciplinary research thrust can potentially provide a rare opportunity for pre-doctoral students in the program to acquire a remarkable breadth of understanding of a major contemporary problem that has ramifications well into the next century. In order to cultivate this unique opportunity we propose a Training Program, which will support graduate training in the form of stipends and provide a structured setting for students to gain exposure to the terminology, methodologies, and models unique to each discipline. Further, the Training program will enable students to enroll in a core course co-taught by project faculty, participate in a topical seminar series given by distinguished guest lecturers, present their research results at an annual retreat, and travel to scientific meetings relevant to their research pursuits.